Getting the Elder Scroll
scene opened up in a snowstorm in the northern part of Skyrim. The silhouette of two large, pillar-like structures with curved cone tops. Each pillar was on the opposite side of a ravine. The camera panned down into the ravine onto a bridge on the left side. On the bridge, three figures could be seen. The figures, from front to back, were Cyborg, the Flash, and Aquaman. They stopped once at a cave entrance where the bridge met the side of the ravine. Cyborg: Dwarven ruins are dangerous. The Dwarves were masters of keeping things protected. I should be able to get us past the animonculi safely. If not, I'm gonna need you two to- turned to the other two, but only the Flash remained. The Flash then looked around for Aquaman, then turned back to Cyborg. Flash: Did he really just- Cyborg: Yeah. Like I was saying, though, we'll need to fight the Dwarven mechanics if I can't calm them down. Flash: And that's difficult? Cyborg: Normally? No. Spiders and spheres are easy to take care of. It's the Centurions and Falmer I'm worried about. two walked into the cave. The scene changed to a dark, underground location. The location was illuminated by glowing blue crystals on the ground and walls, along with star-like markings on the ceilings, and gigantic mushrooms. In the center of the location stood a gigantic temple, with a large, glowing, orange orb in the center of it. From a door at the floor of the cavern, the Flash and Cyborg entered, looking around at the location. Cyborg kept a stoic look while the Flash was in awe, which then turned to fear. Flash: Maybe we should... You know... Hurry this up a bit. simply looked at him. Flash: Giant dark underground cave, monsters, plus we should really get the- cut him off by pointing off into the distance. Cyborg: That way. Let's go. Flash: Oh.. Right, ok-okay. Flash grabbed onto Cyborg. Blue electricity surrounded his body for a split second just before he took off, stopping just before another pillar that looked like the ones outside. Cyborg: This should be it. Flash: Alright, cool! Let's get in, get the thing, and get ou- Aquaman: Slow pokes. Flash jumped in surprise and screamed, holding onto his chest when he realized Arthur was the one talking. Aquaman: Your nickname is "The Flash." I'd figure you'd have gotten here first. Flash: How did you even- pointed at a large water supply behind the tower. Aquaman: Easiest way for me to get around. Come on. led the two into the tower. Opening the doors, there was a lever on the floor. Aquaman pulled it. The doors closed behind them as the floor rose. The floor eventually came to a stop at a new set of doors. They walked out and down a small hallway into a large chamber. Most of the Chamber was taken up by a gigantic Dwarven mechanism in the shape of a sphere. They walked on one of the ramps to the side of it and made their way to the top. Above the mechanism, there were even more mechanics, arranged like a chandelier. In the center of them was a teal ellipsoid with a golden border going down the vertical line of symmetry. Cyborg: That's where the Scroll is. walking up the ramp a bit more, the three stopped at a control panel. The control panel had six gold pillars. The third from the left one looked like it had constellations on it. The four closest to the that one had buttons, although only the two on the right were available. The rightmost pillar was rectangular, with a cube inside of it. Cyborg grabbed onto the constellation pillar, and parts of him attached to the rest. He struggled to activate it, but to no avail. Cyborg: These things haven't been activated since the Dwarves disappeared, I bet. Usually these mechanics stay working. This one was probably altered for the sake of keeping the Elder Scroll safe. Needs a charge. Aquaman: Well, in that case... shoved is trident into Cyborg's side, causing him to scream in pain. Cyborg: What's your game here, mermaid?! Aquaman: You need a charge. This thing trident a bit can conduct electricity. And he and points to the Flash can make electricity. Flash: I-I... Well, yes, but I need enough room to get a charge going. raised his eyebrow. Aquaman: This entire room is a circle, you know. first confused, the Flash had a sudden look of realization then grinned. Flash: Ohhhh! bits of blue electricity surrounded the Flash as he took off, running up an down each ramp in the circular chamber around the Dwarven mechanism, generating electricity as he went. Once he had enough, he passed by Cyborg one last time, and grabbed onto Aquaman's trident, sending an electric shock into Cyborg. The Flash unintentionally pulled out Aquaman's trident while running, although enough of a charge was already in Cyborg. The charge fired up the machine, causing it to activate and open with ease. The teal ellipsoid came down and opened. Aquaman jumped down to it and pulled out a large, golden scroll with a purple gem on it. Cyborg detached from the control panel and approached him. Aquaman: We need to be careful with this thing? Cyborg: The only thing we need to worry about is losing it. Aquaman: Well, it's a good thing the walking Lexicon is here. didn't seem to react to Aquaman's comment, but instead just grabbed the scroll from him. The Flash quickly ran up to them, carrying Aquaman's trident. Flash: You know, you've got glass armor, but this thing is anything but. I've never seen anything like it. grabbed it from him. Aquaman: And you never will again. three walked off down a hallway that was underneath the control panel. Flash: Is anyone else hungry? Cyborg: I don't exactly eat much these days. Aquaman: I'll get you some fish on our way back to High Hrothgar.